city_at_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Gangs of San Drad
A number of distinct gangs of varying types populate the greater San Drad city-sprawl area. 'Organisation' Brotherhood / Sisterhood Fraternal organisation of some kind, a collection of people with similar ideals and/or experiences. Cult-Gang United by an overpowering belief structures or world-view, often twisted to justify their own depravities. Fan-Gang Collectively embrace a particular music, art, celebrity, etc., will emulate, dress, per their schtick. Go-Gang Have wheels, will travel, burn-out, harass other road-users, and thumb the nose at the fuzz. Grid-Gang One foot in meat-space, the other in the virtual ether. Some have never met each other in the flesh. Nomad-Clan As the street has it's gangs, so does the country road. Threats include ghouls and roadwarriors. Pirate Crew What a Go-Gang is to the sea, often smuggling, always packing. Keep the Coastguard and Navy busy. Poseur-Gang Imitation is sincere flattery, and flattery is a way of life. As such, very sensitive about their look. Street-Gang When you have no place to call home, there's always the street, and there's always a price. Roadwarriors As Nomad-Clans to Street-Gangs, so Roadwarriors are to Go-Gangs. Most suburbanite's nightmare. Wiz-Gang The Awakened often flock together for mutual self-protection, and sharing of magical knowledge. 'Manner' Archaic Go out of their way to adhere to past ways of life and living, shun most technology, but not against it as such. Anarchic For the LOL's, subversive for the fuck of it. Party gangs with a a penchant for destruction of private property. Avoidant Keep to themselves, often for reasons of survival. They avoid others and often isolate themselves away. Malicious Interested in inflicting injury for entertainment. Twisted Darwinism means there's always someone to pick on. Militant Whether weekend-warriors or veterans, they organise themselves not unlike a military unit, including training. Mysterious Mostly an unknown. No one knows who these people are, where they come from, or what they're about. Prideful They exult in the sharing of their collective ideal, or icon. Thus, they are good because they celebrate it. Professional Crime is what you do, that's why it's a way of life. One day you hope to have enough to walk away from it all. Radical Their agenda is at odds with conventional social and/or political thinking, as is what they will do to achieve it. Traditional Between survival and profit, crime became a way of life, which became a tradition, which includes observances. 'Purpose' Chromatic METAL! \m/. Rocking out, living the sound. This is what life is about, who you are, how you relate to the world. Deviant What they want and need abhor most people, but in each other they have found acceptance, and accomplices. Neo-Luddite Things have gone to far, we have to go back to good days, before metal demons and smothering concrete. Prankster It's just a ride man, and we're going to show you how it's all a joke, sick or farcical. Bigger the show the better. Profiteer All about the benjamins baby, or in this case, nuyen. Competition with the system means getting better pay. Supremacist We're the right, true, and pure. The rest are less, and should recognise their place. We will ensure they do. Survivalist Day to day living, isn't life, but it's better than many alternatives. Work together and we can see tomorrow. Transhumanist Overcome the limitations of design and redesign yourself to be all you can be and so much more than normal. Vigilante Take today what tomorrow will never bring, don't wait for the system, do what is right because it must be done 'Home Turf' Where you call home, where you claim as yours, where you will fight and often die to protect, defend, and reclaim. 'Colours' Recognition is everything, you wear your colours openly. Symbology, specific combinations. Recognise. __NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Category:Gangs of San Drad